Safety
by myjoyfulx3heart
Summary: After Olivia's time in Sealview, she begins to feel lonely. Can Fin fill that void? Rated for Content. OF Pairing
1. Sealview

**Safety**

* * *

_After Olivia's experience in Sealview, she feels alone, and she reaches out to Fin to help her fill that void. OF Pairing. Rated for content._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Sorry to disappoint you all._

**Safety**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Olivia stood in front of the judge, but not as herself, as Katrina Rae Lewis. She listened intently, slightly frightened, as the judge said the words, _"Katrina Rae Lewis, I sentence you to five years in Sealview Correctional Facility."_ She jumped slightly at the bang of the gavel. She thought the bus ride to Sealview would never end. She kept to herself, figuring it was the best way to keep safe, for now. She was forced to undress, and shower in front of everyone, and then she was given a full body and cavity search, the most humiliating experience of her life, thus far. She was given a day glow orange jumpsuit to wear. She dressed and followed the other inmates into a room where a male guard had her spread her legs and she was patted down. _"Oh come on, shouldn't a woman be doing this?"_ He told her to shut up and then he grabbed her ass and squeezed. _"Someone's been working out."_ He said in her ear. She pinned him against the wall. _"Don't you touch me like that!"_ She growled and then Fin, who was undercover with her, threw her onto the ground and hit her with his night stick, and she yelped in pain. Captain Lowell Harris reprimanded him then took her to the med unit. Her first night was ok. She got to know her cell mate, Amber. She was nice, and she was in for the same thing Katrina was in for, drugs. Her sentence would be up soon, and by soon, she meant a year and a half. _When you're in this hell hole for three and a half years… _Olivia thought to herself _… A year and a half must seem like a cake walk._ The next day she was walking around the rec yard, and a woman came up to her.

"_You just off the bowl?"_ The woman said to her.

"_Leave me alone." _Olivia snapped back.

"_Oooh, you jonzin'."_ The woman inquired.

"_Yeah, and you've got a hearing problem." _Olivia barked and the woman threw her hands up. Olivia sighed and walked over to her. _"Look, I'm sorry. I just need to get straight._"

The woman nodded. _"What's your name?"_

"_Kat."_ Olivia stated, non-chalantly. _"You?"_

"_Shawna."_

"_Well, Shawna, I just need a little taste to get the edge off, you know?"_

"_This place has been dry for 'bout a week. Only way you gonna get anythin' is by flat-backin'."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Well, then you gotta make your merchandise a little more attractive, like that girl over there. She gets whatever she needs."_

Olivia nodded and scoffed gently, rolling her eyes slightly.

"_Here comes your buyers now. Come on girl."_

Olivia tied her shirt up, so just a sliver of her stomach was showing, she unbuttoned a few buttons on the top and looked at Fin and the other male guard walk over.

"_Hey Fish." _The male guard spoke harshly. _"Are you feeling better today?"_

"_Peachy."_ Olivia said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"_Yes thank you, C.O. is the correct response."_ He corrected.

"_Yes thank you, C.O." _Olivia said to appease him.

"_Good, now apologize to Office Johnson." _He said, acknowledging Fin, who stood there, looking down his nose at Olivia.

"_For what?!?"_ She asked confused.

"_You got blood on his shoes."_ He said, matter-of-factly.

"_He hit me."_ She said looking at Fin.

"_What was that?"_ He asked.

"_I'm sorry Officer, it won't happen again."_ She said looking away from Fin.

"_It better not!"_ He said, getting into his role a little too well for Olivia's taste.

The other guard walked over to the basket ball rack and knocked them over. He looked over at Olivia. _"Pick 'em up."_ He said walking past her. _"If she gives you any trouble you let me know."_ He told Fin.

Olivia started picking up the basket balls and putting them back. She was fuming. She didn't think Fin could be so cold. He said something, but she didn't really hear. _"Tell Elliot to check out your new best friend." _Fin nodded and walked away. She didn't realize that the male guard was watching her.

"_Keep up the good work Sweet Cheeks." _He called out to her.

She stood up and rolled her eyes and put the last ball on the rack and walked over to Shawna and started to talk with her about anything and everything, getting as much information as she could about anything Shawna was willing to give.

The next day, Olivia was told to go to the mess hall from the rec yard. She was confused but followed orders. She saw Shawna and Amber. _"What's goin' on?"_ She asked them before sitting down at their table.

Shawna shrugged. _"I dunno, somethin' about an outbreak." _She said, just as confused as Olivia.

"_I heard it was TB. When I was on C Block, my celly caught it and died."_ Amber said looking at Shawna and Olivia.

"_Girl, I thought she had hepatitis."_ Shawna said.

"_She had that too."_ Amber said and she and Shawna shared a chuckle.

The male guard walked over. _"Come on Fish, you're comin' with me."_ He said taking her arm.

"_What for C.O.?" _Olivia questioned.

"_Whatever I say, now let's go."_ He said pulling her up.

"_Wait a minute, I haven't had my shot yet."_ She said taking her arm away from him.

"_Don't worry, you'll get your shot, maybe even two pricks."_ He said taking her arm and she tried to get out of his grasp.

Amber and Shawna started shouting. _"What's going on? We want to know!"_ They took turns shouting at the guard.

"_Settle down!"_ He commanded, as the mess had started to become slightly out of control.

"_We have a right to know!"_ Amber said to him.

The guard started getting angry. _"SIT DOWN!" _He shouted over the noise.

"_No, not until we get some answers!"_ Olivia bantered with him.

Before she knew it, her arm was behind her back and her face was up against the cold metal table. Captain Harris came over the loud speaker. _"ON THE WALL!"_ He commanded, though no one listened. The guards came in, armed in SWAT gear, and started hitting people with night sticks. Once the riot was over Captain Harris walked over. _"Who started this?"_ He asked the guard.

The guard pulled Olivia up. _"This one."_

Harris nodded and took her from him. _"Looks like you're going to the hole. Come on."_ He said leading her off.

The next thing she knew she was in a basement. _"The hole is in C block, what are we doing down here?"_ She asked, getting scared. _"Look, Captain, I'm sorry about before, I freaked because of the outbreak."_ She said trying to explain.

"_Oh, we're way past apologies now."_ He said harshly. _"Now shut up, and do what you're told."_ He said and they stopped.

She saw a mattress and felt his breath on her neck. _"What do you want?"_ She asked, trying to move away from him.

"_What every man wants, and you're going to give it to me."_ He said to her, before throwing her on the bed, and she started to fight.

He got her up and started kissing her. _"No, please no, please no." _She begged.

He pushed her face against the wall and started grinding on her. _"HELP! HELP!" _She shouted and he just laughed.

"_Let's make you a little more comfortable."_ He said, taking her handcuffs off. Once he did that she elbowed him and ran. She hid, and heard him coming for her, his words were unclear, all she knew was that if she didn't cooperate, she'd be dead. She was trying to think, when she heard him getting closer. He knocked what she was hiding behind down, and her breath caught in her throat. She stood up, her hands in the air.

"_Ok, ok. Take it easy."_ She said looking up at him.

"_Get up."_ He said harshly, and she obeyed. She stepped out and he walked over to her and hit her in the stomach with the night stick, then in the back, and she fell to her knees in pain. She elbowed him in the stomach and ran to the door and started banging on it.

"_Help me! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" _She shouted, and she heard him coming closer. She felt him come up behind her, and he cuffed her to the bars on the door. "No, no. NO!" She screamed before he slapped her and she cried as she slid to a sitting position.

He lowered his pants and exposed himself. She was crying, because she knew what was coming. _"Bite me, and you're dead."_ He said and she tried her best to not let him into her mouth, but her tries were in vain. Before she knew it, he was in her mouth and she was holding her breath. The next thing she heard was someone open the door, then she heard Fin's voice.

"_NYPD! Let her go NOW!"_ Fin shouted, showing his shield, his night stick out.

"_She tried to escape"_ Harris lied.

"_So you had to drop your pants to stop her." _Fin said matter-of-factly.

Olivia pulled herself up and looked at Harris. _"Lowell Harris, you are under arrest for raping Ashley Tyler."_ She said through her tears.

Fin added, _"And for the attempted murder of a police officer."_

Harris furrowed is brow. _"You're a cop?"_ He asked.

She nodded. _"Who's the bitch now?"_ She said looking into his eyes. Fin cuffed Harris then walked over to him and uncuffed Olivia.

**End Flashback**

"_You ok?"_ He asked concern in his voice.

She nodded, hiding the tears threatening to fall. A couple of uniformed officers took Harris away. Once he was gone, Olivia looked at Fin and fell into his chest and cried. She squeezed his shirt and just sobbed, it was all she could do. She didn't care that she was letting Fin see her like this, she needed someone, she needed support, she needed reassurance. Most of all, however, she needed… safety.


	2. The Diner

**Safety**

_

* * *

_

_Olivia reaches out to Fin, after she gets out of Sealview, and after she breaks up with her boyfriend._

_I don't own it, if I did… well, this wouldn't be just a fan fic._

**Safety **

It had been a few weeks since Sealview and Olivia had been working non-stop. She ignored anyone who asked her what happened in the basement, the only one she would talk to was Fin, since he knew what happened. Fin walked in to see Olivia in the same spot she was in when he left. He put a coffee on her desk and walked over to his. She looked up at him and smiled softly. She spoke gently. "Thanks." She went back to typing.

Fin looked at her. "How long has it been since you've eaten?" He asked concerned.

"Uh…" She stopped working and looked at her calendar. "Three days ago is it now?" She said with a shrug. "I'm not hungry. I need to get this case finished." She said typing, and looking at her screen, trying to find even a miniscule detail that would convict the suspect they had in mind.

He walked over to the screen and turned it off. "Come on; let's go to the diner to get some food." He said resting his hand on her shoulder, and she instantly tensed.

She looked up at him and sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine." She said getting up and grabbing her coat. She looked at him. "You know you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." She said gently.

"No, you're not." He said looking at her. "I touched her shoulder and you tensed. You are not ok."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Can we drop it for now?" She pleaded with him.

"No, we cannot just drop it Olivia." He said sternly. "Why can't I worry about you? Hell, this is my fault anyway. If I were watching you like…" She cut him off.

"No, it's not your fault Fin, it's not my fault it's not your fault. It's Harris's fault. You were waiting for a TB shot, and you didn't know I wasn't going to be safe." She said looking at him.

"I was put there to watch you Liv, and I failed. I didn't watch you and you were assaulted."

The words stung like lemon juice on a paper cut. She looked at him. "Fin, I don't blame you." She whispered. "You're the only one who knows what happened." She said gently. "I want it to stay that way. I don't want this getting out, because then the whole squad is going to baby me, and I just… I'm not used to it. I don't like it. I'm independent." She said gently.

"Even the most independent woman needs someone to look out for her health, for her life." He said gently.

"I've fended for myself my whole life." She said, reminding him.

"Yeah, but you were never violated like that Liv." He said gently.

She looked at him. "We going to go get some food or what?" She asked changing the subject.

He looked at the floor then back at her. "Yeah; come on, food's on me." He said gently, walking to the elevator with her, his hand on the small of her back. Once they were in the elevator she smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for caring Fin." She whispered and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

He smiled. "No problem baby girl." He said with a small smile. Once the elevator opened they walked out to the car. "I'm drivin'." He said with a smile.

Olivia smiled and looked at him. "I can't argue with that." She said with a smile, getting in the passenger side and putting on her seatbelt. "How crazy of a driver are you?"

Fin smiled. "Depends on the circumstance." He said with a shrug. "How hungry are ya?" He asked gently.

"Well, now that I think about it, I'm really hungry." She said with a smile. "How fast can you get to the diner?"

"Give me two minutes baby girl, and we'll be there." He said, backing up, and holding true to his word, two minutes later they were parking in the diner.

She smiled. "You're too good." She said with a chuckle.

He smiled. "You know it." He said opening his door and getting out.

She shook her head and got out and followed him in. "What are you going to get?" She asked with a smile.

Fin smiled. "Chicken and Waffles." He said with a smile. "And you?"

Olivia smiled back at him. "Two eggs over easy, white toast, hash browns and corned beef hash." She said with a smile.

"You are hungry, aren't you?"

She smiled. "It's what I always get." She said with a smile. "That and a nice cup of coffee."

Fin smiled. "I'm glad you're eating." He said with a smile.

They sat down and ordered.

* * *

_A/N: I know its short, but the next chapter will be good, I PROMISE! :]_

* * *


	3. Vacation

**Safety**

* * *

_I don't own anything._

_After time, how does Olivia cope with her time at Sealview? She reaches out to someone… who? Fin, of course._

* * *

**Safety**

It had been several months since Olivia was in Sealview, and she realized she needed help, so she started seeing a therapist, Margo. The only one who knew was Fin, and she didn't even want him to know, but since they were working a case Margo pretty much handed them. Then of course, when a Marine pushed her against the wall she freaked, had a flashback and held a gun to his head. Fin talked her down, and said he wouldn't tell Cragen, so she didn't get a reprimand put in her file. After the Jessica Crews case was over, she pledged that she would do her best to not let it get to her again. She promised herself that she wouldn't allow herself to go out if she felt even the slightest bit off, so there was no risk of anyone getting hurt or killed, whether it was herself, her co-workers, a perp, a victim, or an innocent bystander.

Olivia was sitting at her desk taking a deep breath and starting to work. Fin walked in and smiled at her. "How many days have you worked in a row?"

Olivia smiled up at him. "Seven, but I figure if I can't sleep what else am I going to do?" She said typing on her keyboard.

"Ok, you need to stop and come with me." He said turning off her computer screen.

"Why do you always do that Fin?" She asked, defeated.

"Because I won't get your attention any other way, now come." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." She said getting up. "What about Cragen?"

"I took care of it. That's what I'm here for." He said resting his hand on the small of her back.

"Fine, where are we going?"

"Your place, to grab you some things for the week, and then back to my place because that's where you're staying, you take the bed, and I'll take the couch." He said with a smile.

Olivia looked at him and shook his head. "I can't kick you out of your bed. If you're insisting on me staying here, then I am staying on the couch." She said, insisting.

Fin shook his head. "Baby girl, are you really gonna fight me on this?" He asked raising an eye brow. "'Cause you know I'll win." He said looking at her.

"Fine, I don't feel like fighting. I'm too damn tired." She said gently.

"Well, then I got the perfect thing to relax you, now come on, get your coat, its twenty degrees out there." He said handing her, her black leather jacket.

She took it and put it on, grabbing her purse. "Let's go before I change my mind." She said gently, walking lifelessly to the elevator.

They got in his car and he drove to her apartment. "Want me to come up?" He asked gently.

She shrugged. "If you'd like. It's a mess." She said gently. "I haven't cleaned and I've been sleeping on my couch… when I've slept at all." She said gently.

Fin nodded and turned off the car and got out, walking up to her apartment with her. She opened her door. "Make yourself at home. I'll be out in a few minutes." She said, putting her keys and purse on the counter in the kitchen. She locked her gun up in her gun box and put her badge in her night stand drawer and locked it. She put a week's worth of sweats and t shirts and jeans and other clothes in her bag and threw in a few pairs of pajamas and walked into the bathroom and got her toiletries and put them in a separate bag and then grabbed her makeup bag and walked out, putting two pairs of shoes in her bag. "There, I'm ready." She said gently.

He smiled and stood up from his spot on the couch and smiled. "Come on, let's go. Food first or relax first?"

She smiled. "Do you need to ask? Relaxation, PLEASE." She nearly begged him.

He smiled. "Ok Come on."

* * *

Half an hour later they were at Fin's apartment, it was clean in an older bachelor sort of way. It wasn't gross like say a college frat house would be, but it wasn't spotless. It was lived in, and Olivia felt a sense of welcoming in the apartment. She smiled and looked at him. "Where can I put this?" She asked, about her bags.

He smiled. "The bedroom is down the hall, last door straight ahead and the master bath comes right off that." He said with a smile.

"A master bath? I'm jealous." She said with a smile. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable ok?"

He smiled. "My crib is your crib." He said with a smile.

She walked into the bedroom, putting her bag down and putting her toiletries and makeup in the bathroom. She changed into baggy sweats and a tank top and walked out to the living room, and Fin couldn't help but stare for a moment. He knew she was gorgeous, but he never knew just how gorgeous. He didn't want to gawk, since he knew she was going through hell. He smiled and patted the sofa next to him. "Sit down baby girl, and we are going to watch a movie and eat popcorn and drink tequila until you need me to carry you into the bedroom.

She looked at Fin. "Well, I was thinking… I want to try something else first, if it's not overstepping the line here."

Fin smiled. "Ask." He said gently, and she shivered. She'd always liked, ok loved, Fin, more than she loved the rest of the squad.

She looked at him. "I want to lie down, but… I want you to hold me." She said, slightly embarrassed.

He smiled and looked into her eyes. "I thought you'd never ask, come on." He said with a smile, getting up, holding out his hand to her.

She smiled up at him, taking his hand and he led her to his bedroom. She lay down and he lay behind her and wrapped an arm protectively around her. She smiled. "Yeah, this'll work." She whispered. She turned in his arms, face to face with him. She looked into his eyes.

Fin looked into her chocolate-y brown eyes, seeing the pain, the sadness, but he saw something else, hope, and possibly, love. He smiled gently. "Liv?" He asked gently.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Could I… could…?" He took a deep breath and looked back into her eyes. "Could I kiss you?" He whispered.

She smiled and looked into his eyes. She nodded. Before she knew it his soft lips were on hers, like silk and satin colliding. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of his head, wishing he'd have kept his pony tail. She smiled and returned his kiss. He broke the kiss after a few moments and smiled. "Liv, you don't know…" He was cut off by her finger.

"You don't know how long and how bad I wanted that." She whispered against his lips.

He smiled. "Oh I think I do." He whispered and kissed her again, a little deeper and resting her hand on the back of her head. She smiled and broke the kiss gently. She smiled and rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes, still in his arms.

"Yes, this could definitely work." She whispered and fell peacefully to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: I know, they haven't hooked up yet, shut up get to the point. Well, here's my answer, do you want a story or not. I didn't want it to be a one shot, I want it to build up and be perfect for them, and for all you readers who love me so much to keep reading this even though they haven't gotten together yet. All I can say is Patience is a Virtue. But hey, they're getting closer… don't pick. I want this to be a looooooong story for all you happy readers. :]_


	4. Stay

**Safety**

* * *

_I don't own anything you recognize._

_After her time in Sealview, can Fin help her overcome her fears?_

**Safety**

* * *

The week was over, and Olivia was packing her stuff when Fin walked up. "What are you doing?"

She smiled back at him. "The week's over. I'm packing my things." She said gently.

Fin nodded. "You can stay as long as you want." He said walking up behind her, resting his hand on her hip and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't, I've intruded too much already." She said with a smile.

"Liv, baby girl… don't you think for a minute that you've been intruding." He whispered gently in her ear. "I've loved having you here and being able to hold you, kiss you, make you feel safe again." He whispered.

She turned in his arms and rested her forehead on his. "I know Fin, I loved it too." She whispered. "I just…"

He cut her off. "I want to get in here." He whispered pointing to her heart. "Tell me how to get in there Liv." He whispered, pleading with her.

"In time, Fin. We haven't even made this official, whatever this is." She whispered and looked into his eyes. "I don't want to rush this. I want this to be different." She whispered. "I want us to be different. I don't want it to turn out with my past relationships." She whispered.

He smiled and caressed her face. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his hand. "Liv I can't see you go." He whispered.

"Fin…" She whispered.

He cut her off with a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, and she rested her hand on the back of his head.

_This is perfect. This is beyond perfect. Why can't I let him in? Why can't I accept his love? I see what me leaving is doing to him, but my fear is overcoming me._ Olivia thought. She broke the kiss gently and looked into his eyes. "If I stay, can we please, take this slow? I'm not ready for a long term commitment, not ready for sex." She whispered. "Moving in is big enough for me right now, I can't do more than that until I know that I have you, all of you… that we're in this as a team, because no matter what anyone says, a relationship is a team…"

He stopped her. "Anything, so I don't lose you." He whispered and kissed her again.

_Damn it._ She said to herself. _I hate that about him, how he can make everything better just by putting his lips on mine. _She broke the kiss and smiled. "I need to get some things from my apartment." She said with a smile.

He smiled and caressed her face. "Let's cuddle first." He whispered and kissed her gently.

She smiled and moved her things off the bed and crawled under the covers, and he crawled in bed next to her. She smiled and moved next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I think I'm falling in love with you Olivia Benson."

Olivia smiled. "I know I'm falling in love with you Fin Tutuola." She whispered and they shared one more kiss before they both fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later they woke up and Fin drove Olivia over to her house so she could pick up a few more things. She packed some more underwear and clothes and then put her iPod and iPod speakers in her bag and some more shoes. She smiled and walked back out. "Ok, I think I have everything." She said with a smile. "I brought my iPod so we can dance." She said with a smile.

Fin smiled and kissed her. She smiled and melted against him, something he had the power to do, melt her in a single instant. She moaned softly and pulled back. "Wait." She whispered. "Not yet, I'm not ready." She whispered.

Fin smiled and caressed her cheek. "You let me know, and then that night… it'll be a night you'll never forget. I promise." He whispered and placed a small kiss on her neck, under her ear. She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"That is a promise I will take you up on… in time." She said with a smile. "Let's go get something to eat." She whispered and kissed him again, picking up her bag. "Well, I want to know something. Did you bring a dress?"

Olivia was taken aback. "Should I have?"

Fin smiled. "I'd like you to." He said gently. "But if you don't want to…"

She smiled. "Tell me why." She whispered.

Fin smiled. "Hmmm. Surprise." He whispered and kissed him gently, resting his hands on her waist.

She smiled. "I'll go get one, any specific color?" She asked with a smile.

"How about red?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled. "I have the perfect one." She said kissing him once more, going back in her room, getting a dress and matching shoes. She put them in her bag and walked back out. "You'll get to see it when you tell me to wear it." She whispered and kissed him once more.

Fin smiled. "Well, that my dear, will be the unforgettable night, but every night is unforgettable with you baby girl." He said with a smile.

Olivia blushed. "Come on baby." She whispered, taking his hand and walking back to the car again.

* * *

_A/N: Dun Dun Dun!!! Ahaha! I have the power. In time, my faithful readers, in time. They're moving in together, that should be enough to hold you over for a few more days, and who knows, maybe next chapter there will be some loving going on. But it depends on if I'm in a lovey mood. [HINT: REVIEWS WILL HELP PUT ME IN A LOVEY MOOD]But, yeah, that's it for now. Its crazy here at the moment, so when I get the chance to breathe, I will definitely update, since you all like this so much. And P.S. This is not my favorite chapter that I wrote, so I apologize if it's bad, horrible, atrocious, or whatever else you may want to call it._


End file.
